The New
by Barbi-PiXi
Summary: Alex makes a new friend, after their death...i will post when there is a new chapter


The Start... 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Alex tried with all of his might to escape his captors, but they were just humans.   
He didn't want to hurt them, but he couldn't help tearing at them through the cage in his state.   
He had been locked up in a metal cage before he had known what had happened, and he had been starved.   
He had slowly lost the battle with hunger, and now he was alone.   
Alex tried and tried to escape the bars, to leave the bodies, to run away from it all.   
And after a few nights of pressuring the bars, they finally gave way.   
Alex dove through the bars, and stood,   
he was slumped in his hungry monster form, and he could not stand straight.   
Alex was, deep down inside, glad to be free of the place that had trapped him for at least a month.   
But Alex, in his present form, could not feel anything but his hunger. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Michelle had been a street urchin for what seemed like forever.   
They had taken care of her since she was a young child, and she loved them all she could.   
Mitch, as she was called, pulled the cap over her chin-length hair.   
The one rule of being an urchin was you had to be a boy to do any of the fun stuff.   
Girls had to stay at the camp, and make the food, and other things that Mitch never liked to do.   
As she walked down the cool alley she looked around for something to occupy her time.   
With her hair shoved up into the cap and the sagging clothing on her,   
she could have passed for any street urchin, from a reasonable distance.   
Mitch smiled as she ran down the alley, until she saw something moving in the shadows.   
She took a stance, and prepared to fight. Whatever was leaped out of the shadows,   
and knocked her to the ground. She couldn't even scream, because it had her throat.   
She felt her limbs getting heavier and heavier as she slowly fell uncontious. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Alex awoke on the ground. He felt normal again.   
He put his hand on his forehead, and felt a sticky cooled substance on his face.   
In a panic he withdrew his hand to see the red liquid drip from it.   
'What have I done,' Alex asked himself.   
He looked around and noticed a hand under a newspaper page.   
He stood up and say someone, eyes open, unmoving, with a cap on.   
Fearing the worst, Alex moved the paper, and sure enough, there was the wound.   
The side of their neck had been almost completely torn off, exposing muscle and veins.   
Just then it blinked. Alex looked at the figure, it couldn't be older than me.   
Alex bent over the person, and looked into their eyes, "Can you tell me your name?"   
"M..mit..ch..," this Mitch person seemed like they could barly even get a breath.   
Slowly Mitch's eyes began to close, just as they managed, "do...n't... let... me... die..."   
Alex leaned over the person once again, "there is nothing I can do, and if I was to save you,   
you would hate me..." Alex thought about how being a vampire had changed him, and turned away.   
If he wasn't one everything would have been fine. He would be with his family,   
his girlfriend would be alive, and this person would not be dying before him.   
'It's all my fault,' Alex thought, 'if I hadn't been alive right now this person would be!'   
He looked down at the person, and touched Mitch's hand.   
Mitch moved slightly to look at Alex, and the cap fell off of Mitch's head.   
Out fell short red hair, that surrounded the her like a blood halo.   
"Plea...se... save.... me... I..i.. do..n't... care...how... plea...se...."   
'A girl,' Alex stared, looking down at Mitch, and all he could think of was Julie,   
the Jelly Bats had killed her, and now this girl was dying because of him.   
'No,' he couldn't let it happen,   
he looked down at the girl, and thought, 'I hope you won't hate me, but I have to do it...For Julie...'   
Alex brought his wrist up to his mouth, slashed the skin, and lowered it to Mitch's,   
"Drink this and you will live," he looked away and mumbled, "and die..."   
Mitch was too dazed to think of what the substance was, and did as she was told,   
then she passed out again. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

_*i'll add somemore when i can ^_~ i might even get to make a prologue. l8r. bye*_


End file.
